


Blame It On The High Grade

by rushlwms



Series: Good Bee Gone Bad [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Ironhide, Bottom Jazz, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, Top Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously, on Good Bee Gone Bad:</p><p>Jazz finds out that Bee isn't the only mini-bot in high demand and Bee gets a painful second session of sex with Ironhide. Ironhide even agreed to let Bee top next time, if he keeps the arrangement secret. </p><p>Currently:</p><p>Bee is preparing to meet up with Jazz. They intend to swap stories about their sexual rendezvous over a few cubes of high grade. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Mouth

     It was just about half past four in the late afternoon, Earth time. Bee was in the mess hall preparing a six pack of chilled, high-grade, energon cubes from the dispenser; It was for his long awaited meet up with Jazz. At least it felt like forever for an anxious Bumblebee.

_I hope Jazz's shift is finally over. How much work could he possibly have? It's been so quiet and I've been waiting for this all day._

  
//Bee to Jazz. Pick up Jazz.//

//What's up, Bee?//

// Your shift over yet?//

//Just about done.//

//Good, because I'm ready to swap some tales of debauchery and I have a KILLER one for you.//

//Can't wait, bro. Meet me back at my quarters in about 20 minutes.//

//Will do. Bee Out.//

  
      Jazz completed his data compilation and handed it off to Prowl. He arrived home in 5 minutes flat. He had about 10 minutes left before Bee was expected to arrive. If the varying inflections in Bee's vocalizer were anything to go by, he was excited; Bee would be right on time, if not early. As expected, with 2 minutes to spare, Bee rushed in and damn near fell on his face. Good thing Jazz caught him and the all important high-grade just in time.

 

“Damn! You just couldn't wait to get here before you started drinkin'?”

Bee stood up straight and cleared his vocalizer. “Now you know, if I had anything to drink beforehand I wouldn't have made it here at all. I was tempted though. It was so booorrrring waiting for your shift to end. There was nothing to do.”

“Coulda had a quickie with Ironhide.”

“No I couldn't. He was in training all day. I checked. The idea crossed my mind several times.”

“So what's up? If it's not the high grade, what's got you trippin'?”

“You're not gonna believe this!” said Bee while he placed both servos on Jazz's shoulders and shook him gently.

“WHAT?!”

“Okay. Okay,” said Bee as he tried to compose himself. “Ironhide’s gonna let me frag ‘em! Can you believe that?”

“Really? Hide’s gonna bottom?”

“Yeah, as long as I... don't... tell... anyone. Oh, please, please, please, keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone else. If you do, Hide with have my – hide!”

“No problem, bro. So I guess that means you two had a kick ass night after the party.”

“Best Night Ever! How about you and Optimus?”

“Oh yeah, we definitely did the deed and we did it with style.”

“Come on. Details.”

“First let's crack open a few of these cubes.”


	2. Everybody Gettin' Tipsy

     Jazz and Bee took a few swigs from their cubes and then headed over to the large window seat. It was just the right size for the both of them to spread out, stretch their legs, and relax. They drank in silence for several minutes before Jazz broke the quiet.

  
“Oh, yeah. That goes down real nice. And you even kep 'em chilled. You want another?”

“For sure.” Bee broke open his second cube and took a large gulp, “So, what happen with you and Optimus?”

“Well, you remember when Optimus pulled me away from the party ...” Jazz went on and told his tale of romance and sensuality. “Prime is a true gentlemech. I was ready for him to jump start my battery, quick and fast like, but he took it really slow. I took great pleasure in him slowly burnin' out all of my fuses. He even stayed the night. It's something else to wake up next to a Prime. So, what was your night like? Bring the specifics.”

     Bee lifted his cube from the windowsill, took a swig, and then hiccuped. “Excuse me.” Then he started telling his story. “My night was the total opposite of yours. Earlier you used the phrase 'kick ass'. Well that phrase describes my night perfectly, in oh so many ways.” Bee told Jazz about Hide's teasing and taunting and how, after Bee asserted himself, Hide delivered in spades. “Hide brought my kinks to life. He beat me down. He grabbed me by the throat, bit on my cords and wiring, and just manhandled me.”

“You say that with way too much glee.” Both Jazz and Bee laughed over their drinks. “You certainly picked the right mech to quench that fetish. Did you really enjoy it? I mean, would you do it again?”

“Definitely. But only with him. Optimus may have blown your fuses but Hide left me in need of a new tailpipe.” Without thinking, Bee turned over and revealed himself to Jazz. “See?”

     Jazz calmly reached over and began fondling Bee. “Damn. He did you in good. Looks like it's cracked. Does it hurt when I do this?” Jazz slipped two digits into Bee's tailpipe and began playing in his exhaust channel, cauxing Bee to drip.

“Uh, no. Doesn't hurt. Feels good actually.”

“Bet this will feel even betta'.” Jazz then lowered his helm and began passing his glossa across Bee's turned up aft.

     Despite being slightly buzzed, Jazz knew what he was doing. When Bee let out a deep moan and his vocalizer stuttered, Jazz pulled away reluctantly. He then wiped his mouth, sat back against the side wall of the window seat, and resumed sipping his cube.

     Bee looked over his shoulder with his pouty face and said, "That felt good. Wish you hadn't stopped.”

“I just figured it was best. You gotta thing goin' wit Hide now. Right? Wouldn't wanna fuck that up for yah.”

     Bee  then turned around to face his friend. “Thank you, but I've always had a special spot for the Jazz Meister,” said Bee with an enticing tone.

“Oh really? How come I'm just hearing about this?”

“Well, I never thought you had any interest. I mean, you're pretty vocal about who and what you like and my name never came up,” replied Bee with another hiccup. “Excuse me.”

“Well, we're bros. I didn't wanna mess that up.”

“So what's the difference now? Why'd you touch me like that?” asked Bee after taking another gulp from his cube.

“Looked like you were offering,” was Jazz's deadpanned response. “Then I came to my senses and figured it was just the high grade screwin' wit 'cha. You never could handle the good stuff,” said Jazz with a smirk.

“I admit. The high grade is bringing down some of my firewalls, but – I always wondered what it would be like with you.”

“Well this is your chance to find out, but we only do this once.” Jazz retracted his visor, placed a claw on Bee's armored thigh, and then looked him square in the optics. “I'm not sure what Optimus and Hide have in mind as far as relationships, but I don't wanna hurt Optimus and you sure don't wanna screw with Hide.”

“Let's do it.”


	3. Gone To Hell

“Have you seen Jazz?” asked Optimus to Prowl.

“No. Not since his shift ended.”

“Oh, so he was on duty today? I forgot to check the roster last night,” said Prime with a chuckle. “He's probably back at his quarters getting some well needed recharge.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” asked Prowl.

“No, but thank you.”

* * *

  
     Hide was on his way to the mess hall from the training facility. He decided to stop by Prime's office on the way. Just as he turned the corner heading towards Prime's office door, he ran smack into the back of another mech.

“Hey, watch where you're going,” said Hide from the ground. When he looked up, Optimus was looking down upon him with a frown and a helping hand.

“Sorry Optimus.”

“Where are you headed in such a hurry?”

“Originally to the mess hall, but I decided to drop by. Then I had planned on finding you know who.”

Prime grinned. “Had a fun night, did you?”

“Yeah and how was yours?”

“Most enjoyable.”

“So, have you ran into Bumblebee, by chance?” asked Hide.

“No, but I'm going to stop by Jazz's quarters after I'm done here. Maybe he's seen Bee. They usually hang out after shifts.”

“Mind if I join you, in case he's there?”

“Not at all. I'll be leaving my in about 30 minutes.”

* * *

  
     Meanwhile, back at Jazz's quarters, things were revving up.

     Jazz slid from the window seat onto the floor with his back propped up against the front face of the bench. Bee slid down alongside him while still sipping on his beverage. Then he set his cube aside and moved in on Jazz.

“So how do you want me? Should I be gentle or rough?”

“Just be you and I'll do the same.”

     Bee draped one leg over Jazz and began stroking and drawing symbols on Jazz's front headlights. This left jazz tense but excited. Bee then went in for a kiss. It was only when Bee pulled back and Jazz sucked in some air that he realized he had suppressed his own ventilation system in anticipation.

“Not bad. Not bad at all,” said Jazz. “But I'm sure I can show you a thing or two.”

     Jazz maneuvered his way onto Bees lap, straddling his pelvis. Jazz then began to grind against Bee's newly exposed crankshaft while playing with his numerous piston rods. Bees engine began to purr just as if Sam had placed the key in his ignition. Jazz continued to rev up his comrade by manipulating Bee's electromagnetic field with his magnets. Jazz's magnetism was attracting Bee closer, locking their frames tightly together.

“Told 'yah I could show you a thing or two. You're already beginning to overheat,” said Jazz as he reached behind himself to finger Bee's tailpipe. “And your dripping even more than before. I need another taste.” Jazz brought his digits to his mouth and began to licking his claw.

“You better do whatever your gonna do, because I ain't gonna last long. Your magnetism is just too much,” said Bee as he reached up and stroked one of Jazz's wing-like finials.

“Well I certainly can't frag yah. Your tailpipe's too gone for that. How 'bout you do the honors?”

“You'd let me do that?”

“No doubt. Come on and show Jazz what'cha workin' wit.”

“Hands and knees then soldier.”

“Doggie style, sweet.”

* * *

 

     Hide met back up with Optimus after checking out the mess hall and they left from Prime's office on their way to Jazz's quarters.

“So, big guy. You and Jazz a couple now?”

“I wouldn't jump to those conclusions as of yet. What we had was a wonderful night and I hope he wishes for many more.”

 “Well I know Bee wants me. I never thought we would be a couple but Bee made it very clear who he wanted. He sought me out. Damn near begged for me. He literally opened fire on me at one point.”

 “Run that by me again.”

 “They were high pressure dummy rounds. I was teasing him and he was too hot to play games but just hot enough to be manhandled. He likes that sorta thing.”

 “I know. Remember, I was there for the first encounter.” Hide and Optimus shared a laugh and kept on their way towards the residential area of the base.

* * *

 

 

 “Oh Yeahhh!. You've grown into a true mech. Faster, Bee. FASTER!!”

      Hide and Optimus entered the building.

 “Like this?”

      Jazz's quarters were just around the corner.

 “Yessss. Grind me. Crank me. Fuck Me, Bee! Aahhhh, Primus!”

     When Prime and Hide turned the corridor towards Jazz's quarters, they were surprised to see a large group of bots crowded by the door.

 “What's going here?” said Prime sternly.

 The group of bots scattered like bugs.

 “What was that about?” asked Hide.

 “I do not know, but we're about to find out.”

      When Optimus and Ironhide reached the door they heard everything they needed to and they burst right in. Their emotions of fear had gotten the best of them. What they had mistook for cries of anguish and calls for help were not that at all. They should have known. The other bots would have helped had there been trouble.

 “Jazz! Bumblebee!”

 “WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS?!” yelled Ironhide.

     Jazz and Bee looked over their shoulders to see Optimus and Hide, both with weapons drawn.

 “Oh, fuck!” said Jazz as he hung his head down in shame with Bee's crankshaft still in his tailpipe.

 “I'm going straight to the pit for this,” said Bee aloud as he locked optics with Ironhide.

 “You most certainly are, you little –“

 “Ironhide. Step outside,” interjected Optimus, as he blocked Hide's path.

 “I'm gonna step alright. Gonna step all over his little, yellow --”

 “OUTSIDE!”

      Ironhide stomped into the hall and immediately exited the building.

 

 //Optimus, I'm sorry. Can you please give us a moment?//

 // Yes, Jazz. Our apologies for barging in. We heard yelling and we did what came naturally.//

 //Please, don't apologize. It's our faults.//

 //We'll be back momentarily.//

 

     Once Optimus had vacated the room, Jazz looked over his shoulder at Bee before hanging his head back down.

 “I'm sorry,” said Bee as he kissed and caressed Jazz's rear spoiler just before removing himself from Jazz's body. “If only I could handle my high grade we wouldn't be in this mess.”

      Bee took a seat against the window bench and Jazz sat beside him. He then took one of Bee's hands and clenched it with his claw. “Wasn't just your fault. We're both adult bots. We both knew we were tempting fate.”

 “Yeah, but --”

 “No buts. We forgot to silence our vocalizers. We never switched to our private comm links. They heard us. We got caught. Plain and simple.”

 “They heard us? That's why they broke in.”

      Jazz shook his helm. “They thought there was trouble.”

 “That was the initial look Hide gave me. Fear. He thought something was wrong.”

 “Yeah.”

 “Damn. That's even worse.”

 

 


	4. Firewall

//Optimus to Ironhide. Come in Ironhide.//

 

“Has either of you seen Ironhide?” asked Optimus to Skids and Mudflap.

“Nah, we just got here,” said Skids.

“We'll comm yah if we see 'em,” replied Mudflap.

“Thanks.”

     Optimus then left the residential building and headed towards the rec hall.

“Have you seen, Ironhide?”

“Yeah, he totally ignored me when I tried to say hello. He was grumbling about something,” said Hound.

“In what direction was he going?”

“Looks like he was heading out towards the fields.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there something we should know?” asked Hound.

“No. Just personal matters.”

“No further info needed.”

     While venturing towards the fields, Optimus kept trying to make contact but Hide refused all incoming requests. He had every internal firewall up. No one could get through and track him, save for Ratchet, who had medical overrides that could to track a bot in case they couldn't respond. Under any other circumstances, Optimus would have solicited Ratchet's help but there was no desire to get others involved.

     Optimus scanned the large expanse of grass and saw no one. _Ironhide_ _can't_ _conceal himself in such an open_ _space._ _He_ _must_ _have gone elsewhere._ While continuing to scan the area, Prime noticed footprints -- transformer sized footprints – along the perimeter of the field and he followed them into the thicket. The very fact that Hide would seek privacy and not simply start shooting off his weapons was a clear enough indication that he wasn't just angry. He was hurt. _But why so much?_

“I'd rather not talk right now,” said Hide to whom he thought was Optimus.

“IRONHIDE, LOOK OUT!”

“What that . . .” Hide drop low and rolled to the side before Scorponok could stick it to him, but Scorponok was just as quick. Before Hide could get to his feet, Scorponok disappeared into the dirt only to arise right in front of Hide's optics.

     Optimus came running to Hide's aid but he was attacked by Ravage before he could reach him. Optimus made short work of Ravage and Hide was handling his own with Scorponok.

“Say hello to my little friend, you punk ass minion.” Hide shot protons from his canon straight into Scorponok's core. He didn't kill the beast but he forced it to scurry away like the glorified worm it was.

“You okay Ironhide?”

“I'm fine. It's just like a pussy to send his lackey to do the hard work.”

“I wouldn't be so sure, Ironhide. Where's there's Scorponok there's usually Blackout.”

“BRING IT THEN!” he yelled into the trees. “It would do me good to kick someone's ass right now.”

“As you wish,” said a familiar voice from above. “Decepticons – ATTACCKKKK!!!!”

“Megatron,” said Optimus, as he took a gander and realized they were slowly being encroached upon. A Decepticon squad was forming a blockade around them.

 

//Optimus to autobots. We're under decepticon attack. Help needed at these coordinates.//

 

* * *

 

“Jazz, I don't --”

“Hold on Bee, I'm receiving an incoming message.”

“Me too.”

     Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other in horror.

“We've gotta go,” they said in unison as they quickly got to their feet. As soon as they were out the building they transformed into their alt modes and sped off.

 

//This is bad, Jazz// said Bee as looked around and saw every Autobot in sight transforming and heading in the same direction. //Prime wouldn't send out a base wide alert for some little threat.//

//Less talkin'. More speedin'.//

 

“Optimus, DUCK!” yelled Ironhide before he let several rounds of his protons fly from his right cannon. “You picked the wrong damn day, Megatron,” said Hide just before he launched 2 of 4 missiles from his left cannon, knocking both Starcscream and Megatron out of the sky.

“Optimus, you handle Megatron. I'll finish off the lackeys.”

     Anyone looking in on this fight would have thought Ironhide was multiple bots in one. He took on a whole squad, leaving them all in the dirt. Unfortunately, fatigue was setting in and ammunition was running low. With a surprise attack, he was taken down by Blackout and an injured Scorponok. No sooner that his back hit the dirt, he could feel the ground tremble beneath him. Then he heard Megatron yelling for retreat. Autobots charged into the bush from the field sending decepticons running for cover. With the element of surprise on his side, Hide sent proton fire straight up through Blackout's central processing systems. Hide didn't hit his spark, so Blackout was still online, but thoroughly impaired. Scorponok snatched up Blackout and went running away with the rest of the goons.

     When all was clear, Optimus helped Hide to his feet. When Bee and Jazz caught sight of them they went running to their sides. Bee reached out for Hide but Hide pushed them both aside, knocking Bee down with a grunt, as he kept walking.

“Guess I deserved that. Could have been worse,” said Bee as he rubbed his arm.

    Jazz was sad for his friend, but he was happy to see both Hide and Optimus unharmed.

“I'm so sorry for earlier Optimus, but I'm really glad that you and Hide are still with us.”

“As am I and your apology is accepted. Your actions with Bee weren't completely out of character.” said Optimus as he leaned down to kiss Jazz.

     While others whistled and honked their horns, Bee couldn't watch Optimus and Jazz share their affections. He cycled down his optics and then closed them. Considering that Optimus wasn't much for public displays of affection, a kiss in public was a clear acceptance of Jazz's apology. It was greater than mere words. _If only_ _I_ _could get the same from Hide._ Bee only opened his eyes when he felt a large servo caress his helm.

“I'll talk to him. Frankly, I'm perplexed as to why he's taking the situation so hard. It worries me.”

“Thank you, Optimus.”

“Come. Let us all head back to base. The decepticons may have retreated but they've gotten far too close for comfort. It appears that Megatron has been hashing out new plans while I've been – honeymooning.”


	5. Time To Talk

     One earth week had past since the battle in the bush. There were a couple of Decepticon sightings near base and in town but those were handled with ease. With Decepticon numbers slightly decreased, Optimus figured he had a little downtime to speak with Ironhide, as he had promised.

 

//Optimus to Ironhide. Come in Ironhide.//

 

There was no answer.

_Ughhh! What if this were an emergency?! He's supposed to be on duty. This is_ _unacceptable._

 

//Ironhide to Optimus. Come in Optimus.//

//WHERE are you, Ironhide?//

//In the training facility. WHERE ELSE?!//

//Why didn't you answer my comm?//

//I was busy being kicked in the gut by Ratchet. Thanks to YOUR interruption, he was able catch me off-guard.//

//My apologies.//

//Well now you have my attention. What's the urgent problem? More decepticon sightings?//

//No. We just need to talk. Meet me in my office after your shift.//

//If this is about that little, yellow –//

//In my office. After your shift. That's an order. Optimus out.//

 

     Hide was not in the mood. Steam or maybe exhaust appeared to be coming from his vented nose. Hide looked like a bull ready to charge. Luckily Ratchet wasn't covered in red paint.

“If you grind the gears in your jaw any harder, I'm gonna have to haul you in for repairs,” said Ratchet. “Is there something you need to get off your chassis?”

“Looks like I'll be forced to do that later with Optimus. Let's just finish up here.”

     Hide had been dreading the end of his shift. He knew what this whole meeting would center around and he didn't want to deal with it. He hadn't terminated the little brat – yet. _W_ _hy_ _can't_ _Prime just_ _let this go?_ _Argh,_ _better_ _just get this over with._

 

     Bam. Bam. Bam.

 

“That must be Ironhide,” said Optimus.

“You ready for this Bee?” asked Jazz who was sitting in the chair beside him.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Come in.”

“Well, I'm here,” said Hide while quickly scanning the room. “And so his he. Why is he here?”

     The bull in him wanted to charge, but Hide just stood completely still and quiet by the office door.

“Hide, have a seat,” said Optimus as he gestured towards the seat closest to Bumblebee.

     Hide instead took a seat that was much further away. Depending on how this went, it was probably best that Bee wasn't in arms reach.

“What's going on here, Optimus? I thought you wanted to talk to me.”

“I do. Initially, it was just going to be you and I, but I changed my mind. Since there are other parties involved, I thought it best they be present.”

“Hmph, you thought it best, huh? I'm personally not so sure about that decision. I may not be able to contain myself,” said Hide as he rotated his optics towards Bee.

“I trust that you can, old friend.”

     Hide vented out some air and made himself more comfortable in his seat, but his body language still screamed with anger, frustration, and disappointment.

 

“Ironhide, Jazz and Bee have something to say. Jazz, you first.”

“Hide, I apologize for this mess. I really do. Bee and I had no preplanned agenda. When the idea came up, we should have thought twice.” Jazz wanted to approach Ironhide but he didn't. The look on his face, which was scary enough on a good day, looked down right chilling today.

“Hide, I too am so very sorry. Jazz and I were a little tipsy, me more so than him, and it just came out that we had been harboring some feelings for each other. We didn't know if we would get the opportunity again, so we took it.”

“So now I'm playing second fiddle to this half-squat. How did I become your damn back-up plan?!”

“Who you callin' half-squat, lunk-head.” Jazz stood up from his chair; Self-preservation was no longer a priority. “You wanna piece of me?!”

“Jazz, please, step out for a moment.”

“No, he can stay. I'll step out before I blow 'em to bits,” said Hide to Optimus.

“WE are NOT done HERE! Ironhide, what is with you?”

“What's with ME? What's WRONG with YOU? You okay with this?”

 

     No one heard Bee talking. His voice was the smallest sound in a calamitous sea of noise.

“Everybody. Please just let me. EVERYBODY – QUIIEEETTT! I have something to say.”

     The room fell silent; Bumblebee had the floor.

“Even amongst all this yelling, I somehow had a moment to think and something came to me.”

     Bee turned his attention to Ironhide. He made his way across the room and stood foot to foot with the larger mech. Looking up at him he said, “Hide, I don't know what's gotten into you. Yes, if I had seen Jazz and you together, I would have been angry but it would have blown over by now. I've already apologized several times. I'm not apologizing anymore. Why should I?”

    Jazz and Optimus shared brief glances as Bee continued. “A week and half ago, when I was called into this very office, you were very willing to offer me up to Optimus. You had no problem having a threesome. So, what's your issue now?”

“I thought --”

“Wait. Before you finish that statement.” Bee pulled Hide down by the neck with both servos and kissed him passionately. Hide naturally reacted by grasping Bee by the waist and pulling him closer.

“See, I truly have nothing to hide from you or them. I do like you a lot Hide. You're second to no one but that's because there is no first one for anybody to be second to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jazz and I were just fooling around. All of us have been fooling around. You and I never agreed to any monogamous arrangements. If that's what you wanted, you should have said so.”

“Ironhide,” Optimus interjected, “When did this all change for you?”

“I don't know.”

“Yes, you do. Even I have a pretty good hunch,” said a snarky Jazz.

“I suppose it was after our session at the training facility.”

“What made that encounter different than the first?” asked Optimus.

“I guess it was because we were all alone, just the two of us.” Hide glanced down at the smaller bot. “And you seemed so into me. I mean, no one else seemed to matter to you. You didn't just want me to frag you, you even asked if you could do the same to me. I haven't been presented with that offer in a long, long time.”

“And you accepted,” stated Optimus. “You felt special.”

     Hide glared down at Bee.

“I didn't tell him anything; I told Jazz.”

     Bee tried to wiggle from Hide's grasp but he couldn't. Hide had him on lock down, but Bee was pleasantly surprised when Hide just embraced him more tightly.

“Sorry. Guess I made way too many assumptions.”

“Hide, I know this may sound strange coming from me, but unless you plan on becoming spark mates with Bumblebee and somehow adding to our race, there's just too few of us to go around for any one of us to be overly possessive.”

“I understand.”

“And Hide, you are special. There are certain things I will only ever feel comfortable doing with you, but do you think you can handle seeing me with others?”

“Maybe.”

“How about you, Jazz? Can you handle seeing Optimus or myself with others,” asked Bee.

“Sure.”

“And you, Optimus?”

“Of course.”

“Okay then. Let's have a little test and see.”

     Hide released Bee, with some reluctance, and Bee headed towards Optimus first.

“Pucker up.”

     Optimus chuckled and then captured Bee in superbly executed kiss.

“Your turn,” said Bee to Jazz.

 

//Let's turn up the heat a bit// said Jazz over private comm.

//Not too hot. This is still a test.//

 

     Seeing as Bee and Jazz were essentially the same size and height, there was a lot more head action and touching. Jazz even went so far as to blatantly grope Bee's aft, right in front of Ironhide's optics. Hide kept his cool and Bee made his way, full circle, back to him.

    Not one to be outdone, Hide took Bee into his arms, lifted him off the floor, and sat him down right atop the corner of Prime's desk. Then he lavished Bee's neck cords and fuel lines with the hot pressure of his mouth. Before things got anymore heated, he stepped back and watched as Bee's coolant lines filled up with fluid. In fact, the room got very loud as everyone's automatic coolant systems were activated and their fans starting whirring.

“Well, I think this meeting was a success. Now if you two would excuse yourselves, Jazz and I have our own making up to do.”

“I dunno, boss. Watching them is kinda hot.”

“I'll show you hot.”

“Okay fellas, you gotta go. You don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell outta here.”

“Come on, Hide. Let's head to my quarters.”

“But mine are closer.”

“Then let's head to yours. I'll race yah.”


	6. All Of The Lights

     Hide and Bee couldn't keep their hands of each other. They actually drew a crowd as they tried to get into Ironhide's quarters. Once they fell in, Hide kicked the door shut, shielding them from public eyes.

“Gee, with the way we're acting, you'd think we hadn't done this in months.”

“It felt like months to me,” said Hide.

“Sweet talk from Ironhide. I must be hallucinating. Someone call Ratchet.”

“Shut up you little runt.”

“That's better.”

     Hide and Bee continued to roll around on the padded floor of the unlit room. Friction sparks were literally flying as metal rubbed against metal. The electrical sparks that resulted from the pulsating flow of electrical current running between the two of them added to the dazzling display. Little did they know that they were giving a spectacular light show to the people outside looking in via the window, whose blinds they failed to close.

     Once Bee found his place atop Hide, he paused and pointed towards said window. “Looks like we're gonna be the next YouTube sensation.”

“What?” Hide looked back towards the window and saw the whole block watch looking in. He promptly transformed his hand into a remote and closed the blinds. Then he returned his attention to his black and yellow playmate.

“Hide, I hope this doesn't sound selfish or uncaring, but can I still take you tonight? After everything that's happen?”

“Hmm, I'm not sure,” answered Hide as he gently stroked Bee's small door wings. “Maybe it should just be you and your hand tonight.” Bee's optics lit up in surprise at Hide's response. “Gotcha.”

“You jerk,” said Bee as he pressed his front end against Hides. “I'm so gonna take you now.”

“Before you do, let me get a few things.”

     Bee allowed Hide onto his hands and knees and watch as Hide crawled over to one of the side tables.

“WoW!”

“Enjoying the view?”

“Yeah. I didn't know you had two tailpipes.”

“That's because your usually ahead of the pack. Speeding up and down the highways. You don't typically see the great views from behind.”

“And a great view it is,” complimented Bee as he started unconsciously playing with Hide's backside.

     Hide pulled a bottle of motor oil and a can of WD-40 from his side table cabinet.

“Here. Take these in case we need a little extra lubrication. I am a bit older than you.”

“Just a bit?” asked Bee with smirk as he looked out from around Hide's rear end.

“Maybe I really should just leave you to your hand tonight.”

 

     10 minutes later...

 

“Oh for Primus sakes. Just finish me, would yah?!

“Not just yet, big boy.” Bee had both of Hide's tailpipes filled. One with his crankshaft and the other with his fist. “I wanna give you what you gave me a few nights back, you know, after the party.

“Awwww . . . And what did I give yah?”

“A cracked tailpipe and a night I'll never forget.” That's when Bee laid on the 500 horses of power.

"Uh Oh."

     With the added friction and intensity, Hide was soon bucking like a bull and Bee was his glorious rodeo rider. With ever thrust Bee made into either tailpipe, whether with his fist or his crankshaft, Hide was connecting with him. Sparks were jumping, and crackling, and flying to and fro; It was like fireworks.

     The light show reached a crescendo when Hide felt the first initial crack and howled out in glorious pain. Bee didn't let up though until he felt a second crack.

“OWWWWWW!” Hide's system overloaded and he was rapidly shutting down. “No more. I'm ... done.”

“Me too, big guy,” said Bee as he caressed Hide's thigh and then collapsed onto the floor next to him. “Me ... too.”

 

     When the couple finally booted up, they were in an instant state of panic.

 

//Where are we?//

//Looks like the infirmary.//

 

“Oh, no. How long were we out?” Was there an attack? Is everyone okay,” asked Hide frantically.

“I don't know. I don't anymore than you.”

“Calm down you too,” said a voice from the door.

“Ratch, what are we doing here?” asked Hide.

“Jazz and Optimus tried to contact you both and there were no responses.”

“Wait. How long were we out? How long have we been here?” asked Bee.

“You've only been here for two hours, but you must have been out much, much longer than that for Optimus to request I use medical overrides to find you. Any other questions? No? Good. Now to the matter at hand.”

“What matters?” asked Hide.

“When were you two going to tell me about these?” Ratchet reached over to the surgical side table and picked up three cracked tailpipes and presented them to the two. They were sticky and dirty and covered with all types of – stuff. “Anyone care to explain?” asked Ratchet with a menacing yet knowing grin.

     Bee covered his face with his battle mask; Hide hid his with his hands. Both were shaking their heads in embarrassment.

    After their tailpipe replacements and subsequent medical interrogations were over, the two were released from Ratchet's care before the day's end. Hungry, they walked together in silence to the mess hall. When they entered through the doors, laughter erupted in the room. There was pointing, taunting, and lewd comments about their light show.

    Initially, Hide threatened a few lives for making fun. It was when Optimus Prime joined in on the merriment with jokes and satire, that Hide figured there was no point in staying mad. He just had to laugh it off. After a few handfuls of some rusty bolts and some lite energon, they headed back to Hide's quarters.

“Well, you actually did it,” said Hide as he looked at the mess they made.

“Did what?” asked Bee.

“Managed to crack both my tailpipes and gave me a night I'll always remember.”

“We'll keep the first part secret. Only you, me, and Ratchet have to know.”

“Yeah right. Like your not gonna run and tell Jazz every detail.”

“Okay. Only me, you, Ratch, Jazz, and possibly Optimus have to know. Better?”

“Shut it and help me clean these oil stains,” replied Hide with a chuckle.

“I'm happy to.”


	7. Epilogue

//Bee to Jazz. Pick up Jazz.//

//Oh, hey Bee. What's crackin?//

//Hey Jazz. Just buzzin' you to see what's been up. Ain't seen yah in a bit. Never got a chance to ask you how your night went after the meeting with Hide. Did Optimus make it as hot as he promised?//

//Let's just say I'm burnt out. I even missed my shift the next day; I was so in need of recharge.//

//Really? That good? Then we definitely gotta swap stories again. You up for it?//

//That's cool with me, but no high grade this time.// 

//That won't be a problem this go round.//

//And why is that?//

//Look outside your window.//

 

     Jazz peered through the curtains and started laughing his amusement. Who did he see smiling and waving at him, just across the way? It was none other than Optimus, Hide, and Bumblebee.

 

//See, I figured there's no way to get into trouble when everyone's invited to the party. So high grade all around. We'll be there in a klik. Bee out.//

 

_Oh boy. I'm not gettin' any shut-eye tonight._

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
